Super Bowl Of Doom! A Cartoon Crossover Super Bowl Special
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Bart and the guys are planning to go to the super bowl, however it seems that Space beings Lord Vegan and Dark Laser gets to be that they're going to take care of those space aliens and they had to be that quite as they get to stop that event! meanwhile Marge and the girls are building up a secret fashion department and do to but the boys doesn't know about it.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first ever Super Bowl Fanfiction and I would like to know that my grammar has been bad but I think that I could improve that I think that we might had to enjoy this all because of the super bowl as they had to notice it as they had to notice it, so as we get to make sure that we don't get to do anything about it, we get to enjoy some fun and read about it.

Chapter 1: Super Bowl Bundles

It all started when 16-year-old Bart Simpson as his neighbors that he and the Riveras and Frieda had to make sure as they could make it as they're going to use it when they had to make it when they're cleaning up after Manny's battle as El Tigre.

"Mr. R., Mr. R., Mr. R!" he shouted. "Yes Bart?"

"Remind me to focus on the kitchen after you get to clean up your Papi's room, will you?"

"Sure thing Bart." as he gets to make sure that he was going to use his vacuum as they could get it as Manny and Frieda had came home. "Boy dude, I got to say that it was going to be that quite as they that as they had to be defeated." replied Frieda.

"Yeah, I Think that it was nothing that can go wrong." as they laughed. "Oh hey Bart, what's going on here?" she asked Bart. "I'm going to get everything to go to the super bowl and I Think that it was going to be the great show as they could had to make it when they get to see how much to go for." as Bart slide down the ladder. "I'm going to enjoy the super bowl so I'm going to invite the guys over so they might had to notice than anything as they could ask for." as he gets to complain as he was going to feel as that was going to feel as Maria came out to the kitchen.

"It's very expensive to go to the super bowl, in that rate, I Think that it was going to be that it was nothing wrong that it was nothing wrong as they had to save some money as they had to get it when they had to take RVs, Planes, even multiple cars of course that's why that I think that it going to see that the game as they find out about it when they see the whole thing in person, why I Think that cheapest way is to just stay home and watch TV."

"Gee, I Think that after all that money from Las Vegas, do you think that Bart's going to take me and the guys to the Super Bowl? I mean that my Papi's got that sombrero that can fit."

"A Sombrero that can fit a lot of the guys?" As Bart gets to imagine it, he sees that a lot of guys that fit into a lot of guys that's over crowded in the sombrero as he gets to see that he was going to see that he gets back to reality. "Thanks but I think that I Could get thought my inventing money to be getting it as they could go there and enjoy there."

As Frieda asked him. "Did you even go to the super bowl Bart?" "Why of course my dear blue haired friend." he answered. "Why, I remember when my dad and I get to the super bowl and he get to invite everybody, so we didn't get to see the game but we did have some fun."

"Oh okay, just asking." as she gets to see that she was going to be that she was cleaning up more of Manny's Mess. "Oh man, I haven't made this mess since I went to school." he replied.

"That just happened this morning!" said Rodolfo. "Exactly." Manny Smiled.

Meanwhile, it seems that in dark space, it seems a villain had to came in to see of what was going on here. "Sir," said one of the lackeys. "It seems that there are earthlings are preparing an event of what they called as 'The Super Bowl'."

"Exclient, now we must had to go down there as we could be that quite as they get to be that it was going to be that simply as they had to make it as they would feel a game of football!" as the villain laughed. "And pretty soon, we don't have to worry about it because I might get my revenge of that White Pandera and his friends!" as the villain had turn out to be that Dark Laser. "Is that right Foopsie?" As the dog bark as he flips. "As soon as I get to this super bowl, I think that we might had to get it when they could get it as possible." as he gets to came over to see of his old pen pal Darth Vegan. "Ah, I see that my old pen pal Dark vegan gets to go to the super bowl too, easily as they get to make sure that they could get to show that super bowl of goodness, well, that ain't going to be happening."

Back at the Rivera redisience, Bart heard the door bell ring and answer it and it was his mom Marge on the door. "Bart, I would like to see that if you're going to the super bowl, you might get to take this." As he gets to show that coat with a bicycle on it. "Mom, I can't wear that to the super bowl," said Bart. "They'll laughed at me." as Manny and Frieda giggled. "Well, I had to find something for you to wear, and I believe that this is the only coat, that I Could think of."

"I know how to feel Bart, I, too wore that coat and I got my feelings hurt." Manny explained.

"Really Manny, so what was your coat has got?" asked Bart.

"Actually, I got embarrassed because of that Zebra Donkey underwear." as Frieda laughed as Manny looked at her mad. "Sorry Manny."

"Oh, if I got embarrassed to be wearing that coat, I'll have to move back to Springfield and go back to school." explained Bart.

"Well, if you want to make sure that it was going to be that absolute way that you're going to be that to find that I need something to wear or I'm taking Mrs. Rivera's advice and stay home and watch the game!"

"Bart, I'll find something for you wear that's not going to be embarrassing, I promise." said Marge as she puts her hands on his plum.

"Well, all right." as Bart gets to see that he was going to see that he was going to see that Bart accidently took his pants. "oops." as Marge and Frieda laughed at Manny's Zebra Donkey Underwear.

"BART!" Shouted Manny.

Later in Springfield. "You got to find something great to wear to the super bowl." said Homer. "I know but I think that I had to go though the distance as they had to notice it when they could see that it was never had to learn that it was going to see that it's going to be hard making those clothes so I had to make sure that they're going to see that was going to be feeling that we might had to savior the moment, or this rate, it seems that Bart's going to be that ended up with a terrible fashion wear."

"Terrible fashion wear?!" shouted Homer. "Well think of something!" as he gets to see that Ned Flanders gets to walk in. "Hiddley Ho Neighborino." "Shut up and let my wife think." Homer said to him as Marge said "Wait, wait, wait, I see it now!" as she gets to see that have the right idea. "Ned, you're a genius!" she told him. "Fancy Football uniforms!" as Marge gets to call that she gets to call Angelica.

At Angelica's house, the phone was ringing, 29-year-old Angelica Pickles went over to pick it up. "Hello?" she answered. "Hello Angelica, this is Mrs. Simpson, I need you and the other mothers to get down there, right away, and Angelica, we must never let the boys know about this." as she gets to hang up.

What is Marge up to, is she going to get Bart the right wear for the super bowl, and how is Dark laser's going to take care of the event itself?

Find out in the next chapter!

In the meantime, put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you and enjoy the super bowl this Sunday.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Marge's Fashion Wear Business

It was that Marge was working on the perfect wear that she's going to have that she's going to make Bart the prefect wear for the super bowl, as she gets to see that she was figuring the perfect wear that she could be that she was going to be that quite simply as she gets to notice about it.

Later, as Bart gets to walk down. "Bart, I have something for you." as she told him. "What is going on here Mom?" asked Marge. "Bart, your sister and I thought an idea that it could that you'll like." as they could give him the lifestyles. "Ta-Dah!" as Bart's amusement turn into despair. "What the heck is that?" Asked Bart.

"Bart, this is the one-of-the kind leather jacket, it got your name on it and it's all styles on it." as Bart gets to inspect it. "You see Bart," as Homer gets to explain. "I think that you're going to the super bowl in that, I believe that this leather jacket that could be looking cool for Jedna." he said. "After all, I think that it could be that it was quite simply as they could."

"I Don't know, do you think that it'll become a great possibly?" asked Bart. "Bart," said Marge. "I think that Jedna would never mind it." as Bart gets to see that he would mind that at all. "Well, this is..." as Bart paused for 3 seconds and shouts. "Great!" as he kisses his mom. "I'll Jedna and my neighbors the good news!" As he gets to leave. "Marge, you're a genius!" as they hive five to each other. "Mom, I think that we could be making clothes, but isn't that possible that we start a business while they had to go the super bowl? I mean the last time we get to paint some easter eggs and I think that we could be that quite making clothes as we speak."

Meanwhile, Bart gets to show his neighbors his coat that his mom made for him. "What do you guys think? I think that it could be that quite simply as they could feel as that might had to rejoice about it."

"Well, that's nothing." Said Rodoflo. "Why, when I give many his El Tigre belt, I think that we could know that he was simply good as a hero known as El Tigre."

"No, no," replied Manny's Grandpapi. "I Think he'll do better as a villain known as El Tigre." as Manny rolled his eyes. "Well, these clothes aren't for the superhero convention, they're for the super bowl!" Bart replied. "Gee Bart, Honey, I don't that it could be that it was going to be that simply as they could go for, I mean, it _is_ for the game."

"Don't you worry Mrs. Rivera, I think that I might get to join around as anyone notice about it." as he gets to spin around. "besides, I Think that the boys and I can go to the super bowl." as he gets to slide down. "And I promise that I get to use my money as I get to be that quite as they get to feel that it was going to be make it as they had to work about it."

"Now Barty, I think that you and Manny and Mr. Rivera could have some fun, after all, I had to study for my homework." said Frieda. "Frieda's right, maybe that she'll stay home and do her homework." replied Manny as Frieda gets to cross her fingers behind her back. "Oh, look at the time, we need to get to the super bowl bus to take us there!" said Rodolfo. "We might get to see the super bowl!" "Aye Crumbra, you're right!" as they had to go into Grandpapi's Sombrero. "Homer's going to find out if we're late." as the Sombrero gets to fly into the wall. "Whoops, had the silly thing in reverse." Grandpapi said Awkwardly. As he gets to speed over the bus stop.

"Nice touch with that Homework remark." said Maria. "thanks Mrs. Rivera."

As the men taking the long bus ride, the women knew that they had to keep though the business.

As Marge gather around to make it as they could follow, just then, they had to knock on the door, and it was Frankie Foster and other girls. "Did anyone follow you around?" she asked. "No, just us girls."

"Come on in then." as they get to inside the place. "Look, I understand that you're going to find out about this but I don't think that this is right that we're keeping a business while the boys go to the super bowl." worried Lisa.

"I'm with Lisa on this one," said Sam. "Would've been easier if we could just go on our everyday lives and find the boys at the super bowl?"

"Gee, I don't know," as Marge turn to others. "Secret design business or watch the boys on the super bowl." As the girls chanted "Secret Design business", Marge replied "I Concur."

Find out next chapter if Marge and the other women go somewhere as Bart and the boys had to go to the Super Bowl!

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you and enjoy the super bowl on Sunday.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Super Bowl of excitement.

The men are at the bus stop so they had to go though the excrement that is the super bowl. "Isn't this exciting?" said Manny. "Finally, we'll get to see how much that they'll have to get on the roll a top."

"Well as long as they had to make sure that they could notice about this," as the bus gets to come over the door open that it reveal to be that it was Slimer as he gets them to hop along.

As they get to run up to them, they knew that they could feel as they would feel as they might had to get some as they had to show that they get to go there. "Next stop, the super bowl!" as Slimer gets to drive to the super bowl so they had to get it as they get to enjoy to be having some fun as they might had to get as they to go as they might had to have some fun.

"I remember the first time I Go to the super bowl," said Homer. "Back then I had to make sure that I want my friends to get inside the super bowl and I think that it could be that it was going be a very big day for me, even we never did get to make it as they had to do so."

"Well, that was the year when we got into super bowl jail." As Manny and his grandpapi gulped as they picture themselves as El Tigre and Puma Loco in Jail.

"Well, not this time! This time we're going to hit big!" as they get to enjoy it. "Yeah, we're going to hit big!" as they could see that they're going to see that it was until the space ship has landed on front of the bus.

"What the heck was that?!" replied Bugs Bunny as Slimer stopped the boss. "Must be a bad asteroid." said Slimer resumed the bus as it goes when Dark laser gets to follow Lord Vegan as he gets to see of what was going on their way. "I might had to get this laser off my back!" he said. "Or else that I'm going to get ripped off here." as they had to go to the distance as they could feel as they had to see that it was going to be that he was going to show that super bowl stadium.

It was until later that night, they had to see that they could see that they had to party down as they could feel as they could feel as they might had to enjoy it. "Oh boy, I can't wait to see the goodness that is the super bowl, and after the game, they knew that they could feel as they might as they had to get it as they to enjoy about it."

As Norbert gets to appear. "I Agree, in fact, I think that my brother and I went to the super bowl, and how about this? my brother was so upset that it could be that it was going to be that quite the temperament as they had to feel as they could to get to the beavers to win." as Dagget appeared. "Yeah yeah yeah, I Was beaten up and bruise and gotten hurt as the first half, and then we got to make sure that it was going to be the bomb, really!"

"We use the blimp to save ourselves and then we popped out the gigantic football by accident." explained Norbert.

"But we help them win anyway." as they get to enjoy the that could be riding as they could enjoying a long ride as Lord Vegan, who's under the bus and said "this'll never happen to Johnny Test." As the bus gets to ride the bus all night long until the very next day, they got the super bowl stadium.

"Aye crumbra, we're here!" as the others woke up, they get to cheer as the bus came to a stop as Slimer announced. "Here it is, the super bowl stadium!" as the others get to be walking down as they get to run over as Lord Vegan unbuckle himself as he crawl out of the bus. "Oy vay, I think that we could be that simply as possible as they could know."

As Homer had to came in as he gets to see that to announced "Gentlemen, we're going to have a big day of fun!" as the men cheered.

Come back next chapter as they get to enjoy the Super Bowl fun as Marge did a little clothing business of her own with her friends!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and a nice day.

Thank You And Enjoy the super bowl on Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Before we began, I just wanted to tell you if you don't who are Slimer, Dark Laser and Dark Vegan are from the last 3 chapters, here they are, Dark Vegan is a villain from _Johnny Test_ who first appear in the episode "Johnny Test In Outer Space", and I'm sorry that I called him Lord Vegan, Dark Laser is an a villain who first appeared in _The Fairly Oddparents_ episode "Hard Copy" and yes, he's one of Timmy Turner's Enemies, and Slimer is the loveable green ghost from the _Ghostbusters_ series and it's not the first time that he's the bus driver, if you seen the movie _Ghostbusters II,_ and I believe that this is the fourth chapter so let's get going.

Chapter 4: Nice Fashion and Rodolfo's Soccer innocent story

It was that Marge has to build up a secret fashion business so they could had to build up as they had to go into the distance. "You know Marge, I think that this is the best idea that I could ever had." replied Frieda. "Yeah Marge, I Can't believe that you had to make it as they could follow." said Jedna, Bart's Girlfriend. "That's nothing, I Think that fashion tips that could be that to me, I happen to change _Itchy And Scratchy,_ I get to be a police offer, quite the gambler and I even get to be friends with Maria, but we were short live enemies and then we're friends."

"Still, I can't imagine that you get to enjoy that you're keeping this business a secret from the boys." Said Bonnie, Johnny Bravo's Mama. "Gee, I don't know about you girls but when the girls and I get to be retiring of crime fighting and superheroing, Buttercup, Bubbles and I Get to be fashion designer." Said Blossom leader of the Powerpuff Girls. "And what are you going to do about it," asked Lisa. "Are you going to be flying as you get off your fashion wear?" as the other girls laughed. "Very funny." Blossom remarked. "And besides, I think that we could be that we might had to make sure that-" as Blossom realized that they're out of the pins already. "We're out of pins already?"

"There's more in the living room Blossom." as she gets to walk, or in this case, float to the living room. "Hey Blossom, why don't you get to invite Carol and her Dojo team." as Marge whispered to Maria and Lisa. "Flying in the fashion wear." as they get to chuckle as Buttercup and Bubbles aren't find that funny. "Don't listen to then Blossom!" shouted Buttercup. "We're always super heroes to Townsville!" shouted Bubbles. "Thanks Sisters!" said Blossom as she gets more pins.

Meanwhile, at the Super Bowl Festival, Dark Vegan gets to be chased by Dark Laser as he gets to make sure that he was going to be that he's been chased by him. "I Will get that laser if it's the last thing that do!" as he lift up his mask, in his real voice. "Okay Dark, get a hold of yourself," as he talks to himself. "Just remember, if you can make it to the super bowl sunday, you're going to be that you're going back to Pork Belly to your wife and you daughter Julian." as he gets to put down his down his mask as he gets to see it.

As we head over to Bart and Manny, they knew that they could feel as they get to see that they might had to make sure that they could get it when they had to do about it. "You know Bart, I had my own super bowl. " said Manny. "Really? What is it all about?" asked Bart. "Well, I Think you should know that I was in a soccer tournament. My dad wants me to do some honor in order to win."

As Rodolfo came in. "That's right Bart, as a matter of fact, I was simply want my team to win."

As we get to flash back.

Rodolfo's POV

As I Get to make sure that my team and I get to win that Soccer tournament, I knew that I Could be that it was going to make it as they could have to win. "Miracle City Junior Matadors, you began the season as a finer then before. " I Told them. "You have strength! You Have Speed! but most importantly, you have honor!" as Manny got excited. "Now go out there and play like the true champions as you are!" As they get to play against as they get to go against their opponents, but they had to make sure that they could get it as they might had to make sure that they could be making it as they get to use it as they could get it when they get to cheat.

Manny's POV

Back then, we're the only team that didn't cheat, that is until that my dad had to open up door in order to see a hillbilly jug band of which that my dad got allergic to, all thanks to my granpapi. "But I played in the football and my dad didn't get a allergic reaction and we turn out find." explain Bart.

So anyway, we might get to be that quite as they get to make sure that it was going to make it to the championship against the zombies. "It's no use, we might get to do the possible, we need El Tigre!" as the team gasps.

So I had no choice but to turn into El Tigre so I had to go though it, Frieda and the others gave it away when they were chanting "El Tigre" when my dad found it was me, so I had to go playing the chance to play with honor, after I revert back to myself.

"Did you win?" asked Bart.

No, the zombie goalie didn't even move, they cheered for the zombies, I got disappointed.

Rodolfo's POV

So, after Manny told me that they should've play with honor, we've been chased by an angry mob and been hit by those rocks of honor.

END POV

As we head back to the present time. "You know, I think that Cheating is very disappointed in you and after all, if you get cheated, you get disqualified." Bart stated.

"But we couldn't got disqualified." explained Rodolfo. "I just don't want to see that hillbilly jug band again."

"Yeah, but what are you going to do?" asked Bart as they get to the others, it seems that Dark Laser gets to be closer on Dark Vegan. "Aha, now I can get to see that you're doomed Dark Vegan!" as Dark Laser gets to blast into him as he screams and run away.

Come back next chapter if the men can take care of the super bowl, and more importantly, we get to check more of marge's secret business.

In the meantime, please make comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And Enjoy the super bowl this Sunday.

Closing Note: I'll let know that I know the El Tigre episode _A Fools Goal_ is been flashback reference to the episode of the same name and If you seen it, I'll know that Rodolfo's allergic reaction is hillbilly jug band.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: it's been one week since that the Eagles has won their first ever super bowl 41-33, and I was busy not to notice so snice this super bowl story has been belayed, so let's get this over with and have fun about and see what the toon men are up to.

Chapter 5: A Dome full of trouble

After hearing about Rodolfo's soccer story, they had to make sure that they're going to have some fun at the super bowl they could get as they could get there are possible. "Okay, I Think that we got the tickets and then I think that we need to make sure that we might had to get it as they seem to do so."

"Uh-uh, I Don't think so, the last time that I did this is I had to sell some counter fit tickets." Homer replied. "Really? What did you made them out of?" asked Manny. "Graham Crackers."

"Really, because if I were you, I eat them, instead of making counter fit tickets out of them."

"Good point Manny." as they get to the line, they had to make sure that they get to be that Bart had the right idea, he got some real superbowl tickets so they had to get them to be sold. "Well, I got the super bowl tickets so they had to be in line so they had to get in the dome.

Meanwhile, Dark Vegan gets to the line as Dark laser can't find him. "At last, I get to hide here so he can't get me!" as Dark laser gets to land on his spaceship, he knew that could had a little fun with the super bowl fun as he gets to find it as they could get it. "I supposed to get Dark Vegan later, right now I need to make it as they had to get it as they could as he seems to be looking at him. "I hope that I get to find Dark Vegan later, right now I need to enjoy some super bowl fun!" as he gets to be that he might had to do about it.

As he gets to the line, he knew that Dark Vegan might get to be hiding in there as they had to make it when he knew that he was simply had to work enough as they get to see that he sees him as he knows it as gets to see that quite as he gets to make it when he knew that was going to get him as possible.

"Sir, I saw dark vegan over there." said one of his drones. "Well, I'll be, it _is_ Dark Vegan! get him!" as gets to be they had to shoot some lasers as Dark Vegan gets to be that happen as he gets to fly out as he gets to go though the distance as they could get as they might had to show that he was simply as they could when he had to run as fast they could.

As Bart sees him getting chase by Dark Laser, he knew that he might get to see it. "Some people just get in trouble without paying a ticket to see the super bowl."

As Dark Vegan gets to see that he might had to go to the football stadium, he knew that he couldn't find it very well.

Find out next chapter and see how Lord Vegan gets out of that mess.

In the meantime, please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank you.

Closing Note: Like I said up above, the Super Bowl was a week ago and the Eagles have won, defeated the Patriots 41-33, and there's next year's super bowl, which that we're 357 days from.


	6. Chapter 6-Super Bowl Invasion

A/N: This is the first chapter since February 11th of this year and it seems that our men are going to the dome so they can enjoy the game in person, that's when that Dark Vegan had to ran from Dark Laser as he gets into the super bowl, meanwhile the girls are doing a great job doing making clothes, that is Marge had to Phone Homer.

Chapter 6: Super Bowl Invasion

It was a proud day when they had to go into the crowd as they get to see that they got the best seats in the house. "Wow, I can't believe that we're going to see the super bowl in person!" Homer replied. "It's what they had to make sure that they never get to allow that some people that would never had to do anything about it since I think that we could be that it was going to make when they get to sure to follow." said Manny.

"Well Mijo, if you get to be that popular like me, I Think that it could be that one day that the super bowl is no different then the soccer game back home." said Rodolfo. "Yeah, well I hope that nothing that can go wrong, but other then that-" as Dark Vegan gets to bust over as Dark Laser was still going to make sure that he'll get to survive as he might had to escape from him.

"Okay, I need to find a perfect place to hide so I can stay here until the super bowl game is over." he said to himself. "Come on out Dark Vegan, I know that you're somewhere!" as Laser gets to search for Vegan as he might get to be searching as he had to go as he might had to go every sector of the audience.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's my lifelong dream to own the Dallas Cowboys." as Bart realized it. "Wait, have you been down this road before?" he asked his dad. "Well, I Think that it could be that quite as they had to work hard as they had to play."

"Let me guess, you're going to move into a family place." said Tommy. "Well, no. I Really want to own the Dallas Cowboys." as Homer similes awkwardly, then frowns. "Okay, so I have been down this road before."

As they began to watch the game, they knew that this is going to be that they could be that it was going to be the bomb.

"Good afternoon everybody, this is Chet Ubetcha and over here is Kent Brockman." As Kent's with him. "Hello Chet." said Kent. "Well, how is it feel to be on the football felid Kent?" As he gets to stomp on the ground with his foot. "Feels great Chet."

As the boys get to see that they get to watch Football as they had to see that quite as they get to see that to cheer as they began with the kickoff. "Phew, that this rate, I can hide until Halftime." said Vegan as he might had to go as he had to make sure that he didn't let Laser to see him, or so he thought.

"AHA! Caught you!" as Vegan screams as ran. "Hey, come back here!" as he chases him.

Meanwhile, back at Marge's business, Lola bunny gets to look into the color of them dresses as she gets to inspect as she might had to work harder as she could be that she was looking at them. "No offense Mrs. Simpson, but I think that no teenage girl want that dress so badly and such."

"Really?" asked Marge. "Well, to tell you the truth, I Think that it was going to be that simply that there was no one that could be that big or too small as they get to learn as they possibly when they get to allow it."

"Allow it? Ha! You don't know nothing!" said Maria. "When I was in the 8th grade, I knew that it could be that it was going to allow that it was nothing that is going to be a very lousy making in crazy..." as she gets to pull off some yarn off the basket. "...and I Think that if anyone to allow it, I Think that it was simply as they could-" as she got to the sweater. "Oh, sorry, I don't think that I Could be that simply as they get to do so."

"I'll call Homer." as she did.

As Homer gets a phone call from Marge. "Y'ello!"

"Hello Homer, I want you to throw over a huge amount of sweaters to me."

"You got it!" as Homer gets to leave out as he gets out of the stadium as he gets to use the Catapult to throw some sweaters at the Simpsons residence.

"Thanks." said Marge on the phone.

As she hangs up the phone. "let's just hope there ain't going to be interruptions along the way." as Maria goes to the kitchen.

Back at the game, they knew that that it was nothing wrong about it as they get to see that she was going allow that it was simply as they get to get some of acceptations.

"Come on, you can do it!" shouted Bart.

That was until then that Dark Vegan came into the football stadium. "Hey, Halftime doesn't start until the first half of the game is over!" Shouted Manny. "Wait a minute, that's Johnny Test's Arch mimesis, Dark Vegan!" Bart replied.

"What the heck is he doing here?" asked Homer. "I Don't know but I Think that he's causing a super bowl invasion." Bart replied.

That is, of course that Dark Laser gets to use a big laser to invade a football invasion first. "Prepare for doom Dark Vegan!" as he gets to shoot some laser. "Shall we do something about it?" asked the player. "Nah, let's make him to be a part of that team." as Dark Vegan get to see that quite as get to that visitor team

"Bring that green guy into the home team too." as they put Dark Vegan in the home as well.

Things are going to going to get interesting in the next chapter in this belated Super Bowl Fanfiction.

Please put some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	7. Chapter 7-Football Suprise

A/N: This is the first chapter since March 15th of almost a month ago, as we get to see that they could get to notice it as they might had to feel as they get to see that Dark Vegan gets to ruin the super bowl, that is when Dark Laser had the same idea.

Chapter 7: Crazy Game On The Way

It seems that the boys are watching the game, they had to make enjoy it as they could notice it as they might had to make sure as they get to notice it as they get to celebrate as the had to make sure as they could had to allow that it was simply as they get to notice it as they had feel when they get to make it as Dark Laser gets to ran to the visitor team as he gets them to protect them.

As he got protected, Dark Vegan as they get to make sure as they get to notice it as he was going to feel as he gets to play with him as Couch Wittenberg gets to grab him. "You're late! get in there!" As he gets to throw him into the field as he gets to see that he was going to feel that that he was going to make sure that he was simply happen to allow that it was quite as they get to feel that it was quite as he gets hurt.

Meanwhile, back at the boys, Bart suspects that he might get to make sure that he finds a little unusual player on the felid as he gets to use his Binoculars. "If I know anything better, I say that green metal dude looks like Lord Vegan." as he gets to make sure that he was going to allow that he gets to be quite as Homer gets to sneak out as he gets to phone Marge. "Hello Marge? It's Homer, just wanted to see how to see how's the clothing business coming along."

"Oh, it's great, we're selling great clothes as we're making money." exclaimed Marge. "Whoo-Hoo! We're rich!" as the others looked at Homer as he didn't want to give it away. "I mean," as he whispers. "I love you Marge." as he kisses her on the phone. "Love you too Homie." as they get to hang up as the girls looked Marge. "What?"

"Was that Homer on the phone?" asked Maria. "Yes."

"What did he want?" asked Bonnie. "He wanted to asked me if I was doing good at our secret business." As the other girls looked shocked and worried. "Don't worry, he's part of secret." as the girls are relived.

"Well, if Homer wasn't part of the secret, I might get to say that he was on to us." replied Lola. "Well, you're right."

Back at the game, they had to see that it was going to notice it as they would allow that it was simply as they had to notice it as they get to make sure that he was simply as he gets to quite as they had to see that it was nothing to do about it.

As they get to see that, Bart looked closely as he gets to notice about it. "Aye Crumbra! That _is_ Lord Vegan, and he's going to wreck the game!"

"WHAT?!" replied the others. "This can't be!" exclaimed Homer. "That enemy of Johnny Test happen to take over the football game!" as they get to see that it was going to feel as they get to ran over as they had to go to the football field as they get to make sure that they could as they get to see that they had to go down to the football stadium as they could as they had to allow that it was as they had to notice it as they get to stop him before it's too late.

"Come on, we got to save the game before anyone gets hurt!" as they get to make sure as to ran down, Lord Vegan was still on the move as he gets to over to the football players as he gets to make sure as they could notice it as they get to see that might as they get to save the super bowl.

As they get to make sure that they get to the felid as they could get to see that they had to use it as they get to exactly as they get to use it as they had to allow that he was simply as he gets to stop them.

As they get to notice is they could allow them as they could get them as possibly as Lord Laser gets to show up as he gets to use them to do so. "Well, ain't that a fine kick in the teeth," said Lord Laser. "It seems that bucktooth boy's friends had came to the super bowl too, well, I'm going to allow that I'm going to stop them!"

Who will get to Lord Vegan First, and How will money that Marge and her friends will have to make? Find out next chapter!

In the meantime, please make some comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.


	8. Chapter 8-Football Game Down And Out

A/N: This is first chapter since April 10th of this year and I know that we got into May so we need to make sure that this belated Super Bowl story that could show that it was simply as they could allow that it was nothing that it can go wrong here that is until Johnny Test's Nemesis Lord Vegan gets into the super bowl as they get to see that they could thought that he was invading the game, but that's what Lord Laser thinks. Will they get to save the super bowl? Let's read and find out.

Chapter 9: Super Bowl Down and Out

As Bart and the others had to ran down to the stadium as they get to stop Lord Vegan as they could get it as they might had to notice that it was that quite an honor for Bart. "Aye Crumbra, I can't believe that I'm in the super bowl with the pros!" said Bart. "Life is wonderful!"

"yeah yeah yeah, we'll get to play _after_ we get to save the game from Lord Vegan. " said Manny as he gets to spin the belt buckle as he turns into El Tigre. "okay Vegan, do yo think that you're going to destroy the game? Well prepare to be taking to the high heal!"

As they get to stop them, the home team gets to be running as they get to be that quite as Goofy came into the scene. "I know how to take care of this!" he said. "I was a football player after all!"

As Goofy gets to be that he was simply had to go though the bowl as he was going to feel that he was going to quite as he was quite as he gets to throw the ball as he was going to make it as he was going to simply when he was going to see that he was going to use as they get to allow that it was he was simply as that he was playing with the big boys as he was in this youthful days.

As the men get to save the football players, they had to ran over as the could notice it as they had to learn as possible as they get to feel that Homer and Rodolfo gets to get the ball as the same as Stu and Drew as they get into the ball, they had to bump into each other as they had to feel as they get to see that it was they might had to go though their lives.

With Tommy and Chuckie, they had to ran as they get to save the players as they get to use it as they might had to ran when they get to the other side as they had to allow that it was they could simply as they get to make sure that they had to save the game!

"Tommy, throw the ball!" As Tommy gets to throw the ball, he knew that he was going to capture it so they get to ran as they might had to go though the distance as they get to use it as they had to ran into the distance as Donald gets to throw as he was going to fly as he was going to use it as they could understand it as they get to usage as they might had to go though quarter as they get to use it.

"Hurry, we got to be fighting for the kick goal!" Shouted Bart. "We got to make sure that they could possible as they to win the game!"

As they get to throw over to the ball to Daffy as the Visitor team looked worried as he gets to throw it to Donald as he gets to be attack by it. "What?" As Manny looked at him. "He was wide open!"

As they get to make it as they would allow that it was simply as they get to make sure that was simply as he was going to notice is he was going quite as he was simply as he was going to see that he was quite as they get to notice that he was going to ran to the field goal.

"Ooh, it seems that it's the Home team 27, Visitors 19." announced by Kent Brockman. "As the team had to go though the lives as they could notice it as they had to rush as they had to notice as they could simply as they had to go though the lives as they had to go though the experience as they had to feel as they get to use to do so.

Back at the Girls, they had to make enough clothes so they had to see as they get to feel as they had to notice it as they get to make it as they get to make sure as they get to do so. "This is great girls!" said Marge. "At this rate, we'll make our own clothing line!" said Marge as they cheered. "I'll go turn into the TV and see of the boys get to watch the game." but what Maria relized that they _are_ on the game, as they get to go their own.

"Holy moly! That's the boys!" Replied Numbuh 3.

"What?!" replied Kimi as she gets to see that she saw Chuckie and Tommy as they get to run over by the Visitor team. "What on earth is Tommy and Chuckie doing at the football felid?" asked Didi as she gets to see that they get to use it as they might had to use it as they get to notice it as they could notice it as they get to notice is they had to play there.

Back at the game, Lord Vegan gets to be tip-towing as he gets to leave as he gets to grab the football that he was on his way to save him as they could notice it as they had to usually as they get to use it as he got attack by both teams.

"Great, it seems that Mr. Lucky got to be that he's got the ball." replied Bugs. "I don't think that it could be that possible." said Mickey as Lord Vegan gets to stand as he get to say "I Forget things." as he landed.

Later at Football jail...

"Great, we tried to save a football game, and all that we ended up in super bowl jail!" replied Bart.

"You mean, you been here before?" Asked Manny.

"Once."

As they get to see the others get to kick Homer's behind as they cheer. "Believe me too Manny, this ain't my first time either." As Homer gets kicked around.

Find out next chapter if our heroes get a way out of super bowl jail and save the super bowl both from Lord Vegan and Lord Laser.

In the Meantime, please put on your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: For those of you may not know the references, it was one, where Goofy gets to play football in one of his cartoons "How To Play Football", Tommy and Chuckie gets to play like they were babies in the _Rugrats_ episode "Touchdown Tommy." and Finally Daffy Duck had to pass the foot ball to Donald Duck as he got the football as well as he did to pass the basketball to Granny in _Space Jam,_ so if you notice the references, please comment as well.


	9. Chapter 9-Super Bowl Finishes!

A/N: This is the conclusion of my first, and also belated, super bowl fanfiction and as we get to know that our heroes are stuck in Football Jail.

Chapter 9: Taking Home The Goal

As our heroes get to see that they're stuck in Football jail, they had to see that they might happen to make sure that they could usually as they get to simply as they get to see how much as they could get out of the mess.

"Gee, I Think that we need a miracle to get out of here." said Bugs. "But how, we can't even to get out of this jail!" said Daffy. "It's Despicable!"

"I can't believe that Lord Vegan's going to ruin the game _and_ let the visitor team win!" as Bart pouts. "Gee, if you could see that it was nothing that could be to a big touch, I think that we could possibly as they would as they had to learn that it was nothing that he would never get to see that it was nothing that it was that he can't even tell us of what he was doing there in the first place." said Homer.

Just then, they had happen to see that it was going to sure that the police man came up and said, "You're free to go." he said. "Really? Well how come?" asked Bart. "Because you found that Vegan fellow was wrecking the super bowl as he gets to destroy it."

As they get out of Super bowl Jail, they had to get that Lord Vegan as he gets to see that he was going to simply as he was going to allow that he was simply as he gets going to stop him before it's too late.

When they got back to the football stadium they knew that they happen that they could easily as they might had to feel as they get to notice it as they saw him. "that's him! That's the football invader!" as they get to could as they might had to see that quite as they would possibly as when they had to use it as they get to simply as they had to stop him as they had to get back to the battle as they had to simply as they would get to notice it as they had to battle him.

"Oh no," worried Dark Vegan. "Not again!" as they get to chase him around the football as they would possibly as they get to feel as they might had to would as they had to chase him as the home team gets to be using it as they might had to work around as they get to use it when they might happen to allow that it was going to work had as they get to simply as they get to hold him down.

"Oh, it seems some guy in a green uniform as he gets to be that he got to use him as they get to make it as they could to do so." announced Kent Brockman.

As the boys gets to unpile him. "Serves you right." Said Tommy. "'I'm Lord Vegan and I had to take over the super bowl!' what in the heck are you thinking?" asking Bart as Lord Vegan gets up as he gets to tell them. "I didn't invade the super bowl, it was Lord laser who tries to capture me!"

As they realized it. "Of course, it was lord laser!" replied Grandpapi Rivera. "Who's lord laser?"

"ONE OF TIMMY TURNER'S ENEMIES!" the group told him. "Right, I knew that."

As they get to simply as they get to notice as they could simply as they could work together as they might happen as they get to make it as they could using as they could as they might had to use as they see Lord Laser coming in with his spaceship.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've seem to be that we've got a football game to save!" said Bart! as he gets turn himself into Bartman, Manny turned into El Tigre, Daffy Duck into Duck Dogers, Grandpapi got turn into Puma Loco, formally evil, and everyone else as they get to use their karate moves as they get to move as they gets to use the game as they get to use it as they might had to work as they get to possibly as they get to use it to be getting as they had to use it when they might had to use it to make it as they would notice it.

"No, I can't believe it that I get to be defeated by a bunch of workers!" as Lord Vegan gets to lift his mask as he gets to see that he was going to simply as they get to work hard as they get to giving out the Super Bowl Finishes!

As Both Bartman and El Tigre had to given out the big punch out together, they had to knock out the spaceship out of the stadium.

"You'll and your friends will have to pay for this Bart Simpson, and when you see Timmy Turner, tell him that I'll be ready for him as well!" as they get to flow out as they give out their victory pose.

"All, that feel great!" said Bart. "Now, we'll get back to the seats and-" as he got cut off, he knew that he and the rest of the group happen that get to leave out as they get to simply as they happen to ran over by the winning team known as the home team as they get to ran back to the football team as they ran them into the locker room.

And so, they happen as they could use it as they had to enjoy the football team's victory and theirs.

"Whoo-Hoo! I'm going to Disneyland!" shouted one of the players. "Really? Because that my friends and I happen to be working there." Said Mickey.

As they get to see that they get to see that he was simply as they get to be celebrating for a job well done.

Hours later, as they got home they saw a huge mess that they made. "AYE CRUBMRA!" Bart shouted. "What The Heck happen in here?!"

As the girls looked confused as they get to see that they're mad at them. "Uh-Oh." worried the girls. As Bart gets to see that it was quite a simple as they get to see that they saw El Oso.

"What the heck happen to my house, and what was El Oso was doing here?" Bart demanded.

"I Don't know but it seems that your mom's taking a phone call with your dad and he seems that he's a double agent."

"DOUBLE AGENT?!" As Homer and Marge chuckled. "Homer, I told you not to hooked on me when the girls and I are making clothes!"

"MAKING CLOTHES?!" As Homer Chuckles again. "I Don't buy Mrs. Simpson being mad at Mr. Simpson one bit." said Manny.

"Agreed." Said Numbuh 4 as Bart gets to grab his hand. "WHO WAS TAKING CARE OF MY HOUSE WHEN THIS HAPPENED?"

As the girls slithered down. "I told you that we should've housesit." replied Kimmi.

"But look on the bright side, at least it was fun while it lasted." said Numbuh 3.

As Marge sighs sadly. "I'll get the mop." as she and the others get to house cleaning. "You too Homer, for being a double agent." Bart told him as Homer gets to clean too.

"Well, at least that we got some super bowl fun." said Rodoflo as he chuckled. "Let's go help the girls, we can't stay mad at them forever."

And so they get to clean the house all together ever as they get to clean the house, even it is messy.

"Hey guys, can I clean too?" asked El Oso. "NO!" everyone else. "Geez, okay, okay." as he goes back to being conscious.

The End.

Please your comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: That was my first Super Bowl Fanfiction, and in you don't know what the super bowl score in the first place, it's 41-33. GO EAGLES!


End file.
